


Super Soldier Driving School

by XxxTheLoneWolfxxX



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Comedy, Driving, Epic Fail, Humour, M/M, One Shot, Steve Rogers Needs Help, bucky the driving teacher, date, much hilarity, steve rogers struggles with technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxxTheLoneWolfxxX/pseuds/XxxTheLoneWolfxxX
Summary: Steve asks Bucky to give him driving lessons but it doesn't quite go according to plan...
Relationships: Steve/Bucky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Super Soldier Driving School

"Don't you think you should learn to drive yourself?" Bucky asked as he dropped his boyfriend back at the Avengers tower.

"I see no reason to. I have my motorbike." Steve shrugged.

"But your bike only carries one person - you." He argued.

"Nonsense. You've been on the back of my bike before."

"Yeah, and it was extremely uncomfortable."

"Awww, what's wrong Buckaroo? Didn't like hugging me for seven hours straight that time we travelled across the states?" Steve teased, calling Bucky by his pet name, knowing full well he hated it.

"Don't get me wrong, when we're in bed I love spooning you. But on a public motorway travelling at 90 miles an hour? Not so much."

"I thought you liked living life on the edge."

"I do! I just think driving would be a valuable skill for you to have."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Fiiiiiiine, teach me how to drive then."

"Me?!" Bucky protested. "Why me?!"

"Because it was your idea." Steve replied. "Come on, move over."

Steve unbuckled his seatbelt and crouched awkwardly, his entire back against the roof of the car. He made to move to the drivers side. Bucky watched as he clambered over, too shocked to react; Steve was far too big for this.

"Oof." Bucky complained as Steve landed heavily in his lap, crushing him against the seat.

"So. What first, teacher?" Steve asked, enthusiastically gripping the steering wheel.

"Rule one," Bucky's muffled voice spoke from behind him. "Don't sit on the passenger. Seriously. Get off me, you great oaf!"

Steve chuckled and opened the door, stepping out. Bucky followed, narrowing his eyes at him as he walked around to the passenger side. Once they were back in the car, Steve looked at Bucky.

"Well? You gonna keep staring at me, or you gonna teach me how to drive? I mean, I am pretty handsome." Steve said, looking in the mirror and sexily running a hand through his hair.

"Punk." Bucky muttered, adjusting his seatbelt so it was as tight as it could go without cutting off his oxygen.

"What's the matter? Don't you trust me?" Steve asked, raising his eyebrows at his boyfriend.

"With technology?" Bucky replied. "Nope. Not at all."

"I'm not that bad." Steve sulked.

"Ummmm, yes you are. Remember that time Nat convinced you to try online dating and you spent a solid week talking to an AI, believing it was a real person?"

"Alright, alright, point taken." Steve blushed bright red.

"So, where's the on button?" Steve asked, changing the subject. He peered at all the different controls.

Bucky facepalmed.

"Ah ha!" Steve said, pressing one. Technically, it was an on button... for the windscreen wipers.

Bucky gave Steve a sideways look from between the gaps in his fingers. He watched as Steve tried something else, this time setting the car alarm off.

"Um... oops?" Steve said, sheepishly.

The loud beeping had attracted attention from the tower, and Sam Wilson swooped down to see what all the commotion was about.

"What are you two morons doing out here?" He demanded.

"Honestly, I don't even know anymore." Bucky replied.

"He's teaching me how to drive." Steve chirped.

"Oh. I see. Well, have you tried starting the engine first?" asked Sam. "It's that key, right there."

Steve turned the key and the engine purred to life. He smiled in satisfaction. This wasn't so hard.

"Now, to go forward, you're going to want to push the pedal on your right." Sam explained. "Gently."

"Wait, which one?" Steve asked, frowning. "There's three pedals - I only have two feet."

"Oh dear lord, get me out of this car." Bucky groaned.

Sam explained to Steve the functions of the individual buttons, pedals and levers. After Steve had repeated them back correctly, he put his foot on the gas, inching the car forward. Just when he was beginning to gain speed, he panicked and suddenly hit the breaks, causing Bucky to jolt forwards.

"Sorry." He apologised.

"It's fine." Bucky replied shakily.

Steve decided to do a lap around the tower to practice. It was painfully slow, his top speed reaching just 10 miles per hour. But... at least he didn't crash.

Gaining more confidence, he went round a few more times, until he had tripled his speed.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today." Bucky suggested. He didn't think his heart could take much more of this.

"Already?" Steve complained. "But I'm just getting the hang of it."

"There's more to driving than just avoiding running someone over." Bucky explained. "Speaking of which. Quick question: If Loki and Peter were crossing the road ahead of you, what would you hit?"

"That's easy." Steve replied. "Loki."

"No!" Shouted Bucky. "The breaks, you idiot! You'd hit the breaks!"

"Oh. Right." Steve said, hanging his head guiltily.

Bucky looked at his boyfriend and his eyes softened. He was trying his best, after all. He reached over and put a reassuring hand on Steve's thigh, causing him to look up.

"We can try again next week." Bucky promised.

Two months later - when Bucky was sure Steve wouldn't be a hazard to public safety - he let Steve take the wheel as they drove out to a place in the forest for a picnic.

Things were going pretty smoothly, all things considered. He had stalled the car a few times, and once indicated right instead of left... but, apart from that, he was doing okay.

At one point they had gotten stuck in traffic in the city. Steve drummed his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently.

"This wouldn't be a problem if I had my motorbike." Steve grumbled. "I could just weave between the cars."

"Just shut up and drive." Bucky retorted, rolling his eyes.

A short while later, they were driving along a straight stretch of road singing along to 'Piano Man' when Bucky suddenly cut him off.

"Steve, Deer!" He exclaimed, frantically pointing at the road.

"Yes, honey?" Steve asked, flicking his eyes to his partner.

"NO! DEER! As in Rudolph!" Steve focused immediately and swerved just in time to avoid the hind legs of a stag bounding majestically across the tarmac.

The action caused them to plummet nose first into a ditch, the front of the car crumpling upon impact.

The two men slowly exchanged looks. Bucky's face was furious. Steve grimaced, knowing he'd messed up bad. They got out to assess the damage. At least they had come out unscathed.

Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for the car; the poor thing was totalled.

"My car!" Bucky squeaked in dismay. "My beautiful car!" He stared at the liscence plate that was drooping sadly, held on by a single screw.

"Man, I'm so sorry, Bucky." Steve apologised, rubbing the back of his neck.

Bucky said nothing, and tried to pick up his vehicle. Steve moved to help him. Between them, the two super-soldiers were able to lift it back onto the road - not that it would be going anywhere anytime soon.

"Hey, Tony's a mechanic. Maybe he can fix it?" Steve suggested hopefully.

Bucky glared at him. If looks could kill, Steve would be dead on the spot. He took his mobile out of his pocket, phoning Sam to come pick them up.

It was a long, awkward journey back to the tower. Even Sam's joke about Steve almost killing two Bucks with one stone did nothing to lighten the mood.


End file.
